Would You Cry For Me?
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: Gwen watched them cry for their lost loved ones and she can’t help but think, “Would they cry for me?”. Main character death. Sad may cause tears.


Gwen watched them cry for their lost loved ones and she can't help but think, "Would they cry for me?". Main character death. Sad may cause tears.

---------------------

Gwen hadn't been at Torchwood for long but she knew one thing. Death. It was common in their line of business. They protected the world but nothing protected them.

Sometimes they couldn't even save the once they loved.

-------

She watched Ianto cry over Lisa. His sobs had racked Gwen to her core. His pain and suffering clear on his face.

As he cried over the one he loved, Gwen couldn't help but think, "Would Ianto cry for me?"

--------

She watched Jack cry over Estelle. Their usual strong and reserved captain had broken down, crying for his loss. His memories of Estelle washed away with the rain that had drowned her.

As he cried over the one he loved, Gwen couldn't help but think, "Would Jack cry for me?"

-------

She watched Tosh cry over Mary. A friend and a lover lost to her for good, another victim of Torchwood. Her anger at Jack and her tears had never stopped pouring from her eyes.

As she cried over the one she loved, Gwen couldn't help but think, "Would Tosh cry for me?"

-------

She watched Owen cry over Diane. His tears silent and secret, quite but sorrow filled. His pain for her leaving him left him different, his quick wit and smart remarks gone. Love and loss had changed him.

As he cried over the one he loved, Gwen couldn't help but think, "Would Owen cry for me?"

---------------------

It was a month later that Gwen got her answer.

The Torchwood team was called out to a disturbance in an abandoned warehouse. Jack believed it was weevils so they packed up the SUV and left.

Once they got there everything was silent. Jack gave his orders; Tosh and Ianto, go around the back, Owen try the side, Gwen, come with me.

Outside the main entrance Jack pressed his ear to the door, listening for movement. Gwen was too impatient and it cost her dearly.

The weevil flew out at her and a deft swipe left her lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Her blood.

Gwen could feel the life being sucked out of her.

"Gwen!".

She heard the screams from far away but she couldn't answer.

Jack leaned over her, cradling her head in his lap.

Owen pressed material at her wounds, screaming for her to answer him.

Ianto stood shocked, unable to take his fear filled eyes of her.

Tosh had turned her head into Ianto's shoulder and her had an arm around her, supporting her.

"Gwen!"

The person screamed again and the voice became more familiar.

Gwen opened her eyes and looked up at Owen.

He leaned over her face. A hand rubbing her cheek.

She smiled at him.

"Hey", she chocked out.

His face broke and he let out a sob.

Gwen reached a bloodstained hand up and wiped the tear away, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

She felt something wet fall on her face and she looked up at Jack.

His fingers were wound into her hair and tears fell from his eyes.

He tried to smile at her but he had to bite his lip in fear of sobbing.

Gwen looked up at Ianto and Tosh.

Ianto watched her intently, his tears silently dripping down his face, his body shaking under both his weight and Tosh's.

Tosh's face was turned into Ianto's shoulder so she could see her but Gwen knew from the way her body shuddered that she was crying.

"Don't cry", Gwen whispered.

Owen sobbed again and Gwen broke her eyes away from Tosh and Ianto to look at him.

Owen's misery poured out of his face.

"You'll be OK", he told her gasping, "We'll get you to a hospital".

Gwen shook her head, "No hospital. They-ask questions".

Jack shook his head, "Gwen, that doesn't matter", his tears fell more persistently, "We get you better first".

Gwen reached up and tapped Jack gently on his cheek and he leaned down to listen to her.

"Don't-", she stuttered, the pain welling up, "Don't stash Rhys away too".

"What are you talking about?", Jack asked confused.

"You-told me…if I die…pack away everything-Rhys too", she mumbled, the darkness out of the side of her vision closing in.

"No", Owen shook his head defiantly.

Gwen gasped as a sharp pain ran through her body, "Torchwood… reg-ulations".

"Gwen! Gwen look at me", Jack ordered, "You're not going to die. I won't let you".

Gwen sighed slightly, "Too late".

"No", Owen said, "No!"

He shook her shoulders and Gwen scowled weakly at him.

"Don't Owen…hurt", she tried to raise a hand and push him away but she couldn't move.

Owen hugged her body to his, trying to squeeze some life into her.

"Owen", she whispered in her sweet voice, "Don't cry".

Owen shook his head and let his tears keep coming, "I can't stop".

Gwen looked over as she felt a hand on her arm.

Tosh stared down at her, tears pooling over her deep brown eyes.

"Tosh", she murmured with a smile.

She looked up and motioned for Ianto.

He kneeled down beside her.

Her four best friends all crouched around her, comforting her in all ways.

"Thank you", she murmured to all of them.

"What for?", Ianto choked out.

"For crying", she told them, her voice becoming distant and strange, "I used to wonder if- you'd cry for me".

Owen grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek. His tears fell hot on her limp arm.

She smiled, "Thank you".

Her smiled became strange and she murmured one last thing.

"Sorry".

Her eyes clouded over and her hand stopped squeezing Owen's.

His broken cry told everyone she was gone.

Jack dipped his head and buried it in Gwen's head, which still laid on his lap.

Tosh gripped her other hand, squeezing it fervently.

Ianto let himself collapse to the ground, ignoring the dirt that ruined his usual pristine suit, letting his tears fall.

Owen shook his head, his tears gone and now replaced with anger.

"No!", he said stubbornly.

He pushed Tosh out of the way and paced his hands on Gwen's chest.

He pumped away then leaned his head down to where his hands had been, checking for a heart beat.

Nothing. Silence. Deadness.

Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

He pumped away, checking for all signs of life.

Nothing.

Gwen was gone.

Owen lifted her lifeless body and pressed it into his arms.

"Leave us", he snarled.

Tosh reached a hand out but Owen shielded away.

"Leave us!", he howled at them.

Tosh stared at Owen cradling Gwen's body in shock.

A hand in her face startled her.

Jack held a hand down to help her up. She took it and he pulled her weakly to her feet.

Ianto, Tosh and Jack walked off a short distance and sat near the SUV.

"Why?", Tosh sobbed suddenly.

Ianto's eyes filled with tears again and Jack shrugged. They watched in silence as Owen cradled Gwen's body, rocking back and forth.

They all cried in silence, all for different reasons.

Ianto cried because he realised no matter how hard they try they can't save everyone, especially their loved ones.

Tosh cried because she never knew Gwen. Never gave her the chance.

Jack cried because he couldn't die, he just watched those around him leave and he couldn't join them.

And Owen cried, because when he would wake up tomorrow Gwen wouldn't be lying next to him.

-----

The next day they stood around in the Torchwood morgue.

Gwen laid on a slab, her skin as white as alabaster and her hair making a shocking contrast with the whiteness surrounding them.

It was time to say goodbye.

Ianto gripped Gwen's hand tightly and smiled tearfully before disappearing quickly.

Tosh sobbed quietly. She walked over and looked down at the woman that could have been her best friend. She kissed her gently on the cheek the followed Ianto.

Jack patted her arm gently, he leaned down, brushing some hair out of her face and kissing her on the head.

He straightened up then nodded at Owen.

Jack turned to leave.

"Jack?", Owen's broken voice stopped him.

"Does it ever stop?", he asked, shaking.

"What?", Jack's voice was husky.

"The pain", Owen said.

"No", Jack admitted, "But it's good".

"How the fuck can pain be good?", Owen snapped angrily.

"It makes sure we never forget them", Jack said quietly before disappearing.

"How could I forget her?", Owen said to himself.

He smiled down at her and the fact she didn't open her eyes and smile back broke his heart.

He leaned down and kissed her now dead lips. They offered no response, no support, no love.

"I love you", Owen whispered to the empty room.

He pressed his cheek against hers, feeling the contrast in temperatures.

He pulled back and saw something wet slip down her face. A single tear.

He watched the painfully, beautiful sight until his heart could take no more.

Stepping back her put both hands on the end of the drawer.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the slab that Gwen laid on into place.

The drawer locked and the metal clanging made a loud noise that resounded around the room and Owen's heart.

He leaned painfully against the wall, taking deep, laboured breaths.

The tears he tried to stop flooded down his cheeks.

And in that moment Owen could help but think.

"If I died would she have cried for me?"

**------**

**FIN**

**R&R**


End file.
